


You're The One

by rockland



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockland/pseuds/rockland
Summary: Bitter Richie & Stan attempt to fake a relationship so Eddie & Bill would become jealous but it blows up in their face.





	You're The One

"Have you noticed anything weird with Eddie lately?" Richie whispered into Stan's ear, resting his chin on his shoulder. Stan looked over at Eddie who was sat across the lunch table with Bill next to him. With an eyebrow arched and his eyes still on the two boys Stan answered, "Both of them have for the past month or so." He paused, glancing over at Richie. "Do you think they're hiding something from us?" Stan asked, a bit hurt at the thought of two of his best friends doing such a thing. Richie sighed and went back to eating his lunch and soon Ben and Mike's voices broke the silence. 

Bill had always been Stan's number one. The other Losers knew, they could tell by the way he used a softer voice when talking to the other boy and the way he looked at Bill when he spoke. No, it wasn't a surprise to Beverly when he let it slip one night that he's imagined Bill being more than his friend and Richie only smiled when he found out. Bill could never know though, Bill was straight. Stan can recall sleepovers when Bill would talk about how beautiful Molly Ringwald is and years and years ago when he would only talk about Beverley. No, Bill was straight and his best friend. 

"Hey," Richie whispered to him. "You look deep in thought Stan My Man," he looked over at him and smiled at Richie. 

"Just something dumb, you would know about that." 

"Oh!" Richie yelled, getting the attention of every one around them. "Stan gets off on a good one!" Stan smiled as he watched Richie make a fool of himself. 

"What did you say Stan?" Ben asked, smiling around his sandwich. 

"Oh Haystack. Staniel here basically called me a dumbass in his own intelligent way. He got me," Richie answered, placing his arm around his shoulder. Ben only smiled before starting a conversation with Beverly and Mike. Stan looked over at Eddie and Bill again, they were turned towards one another. Big smiles on their faces as Eddie giggled about something once again. Stan sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Richie who's eyes were also focused on the two boys. 

Richie told Stan at the end of their Junior year that he liked Eddie more than he should and feels that Eddie likes him too, that he has a chance but he's too scared to make a move. Stan remembers that night so vividly, just as if it had happened the day before. It was a Sunday night when Richie began tossing pebbles at his window, Stan had let him in through the back door and led him up to his room. They lied side by side on Stan's bed and Richie let everything off of his chest, saying he had to tell someone how he felt. Stan had grabbed his hand at some point and Stan remembered how nice it was, to have the warmth of some one there. 

"What the hell are you gigglin' about over there Eds?" Richie called across the table, a sour look on his face. 

"Oh Bill just said the funniest thing I've h-" Eddie began but was cut off to Richie. 

"Oh really? Well Billiam why don't you share with the rest of us?" 

"Rich," Stanley hissed, hitting Richie's thigh under the table. 

"Richie if this is-is about something else j-just tell me," Bill said looking from Eddie to Stan to Richie. 

"Well we would just like to be part of what's going on. The past month you two have been up each other's asses." 

"Richie that's not even tr-" Eddie began but was cut off again but not my Richie this time but by Bill. 

"-we're dating okay? E-Eddie and I have been sp-spending even more t-t-time together because we're together." The three other Losers smiled at the couple and congratulated them while Richie and Stan sat there eyes wide and mouths open. The chatter picked up again soon but was interrupted when Richie abruptly stood, knocking his chair over as he stormed out of the cafeteria. 

"Stan what's wrong with Richie?" Eddie asked, his eyebrows drawn together and a frown on his face. Stan shrugged his shoulders even though he did know. Eddie pulled away from Bill and walked out of the cafeteria, following Richie's steps. Stan kept his eyes on the smaller boy as he walked out, trying to keep his attention on anything else besides Bill. He could feel his eyes burning into his face and Stan felt as if he was about to pull a Richie and storm out. 

"Stan, y-you know what's w-wrong with R-Richie." Bill said across the table. 

"I don't Bill, so drop it." 

"O-oh so you two w-were just over there wh-wh-whispering back and forth and when I said that E-Eddie and I are d-dating you two were silent." He called out, louder. 

"Bill, just drop it, please." 

"No S-Stan, I'm n-not going to d-d-drop it because Eddie is n-now upset. T-tell me." 

Stan stood up, his hands flat against the table and he finally made eye contact with Bill. "Why should I have to tell you anything Bill when you kept your secret from all of us?" Bill was silent. "Cat got your tounge Billy?" Still, nothing. "Exactly," Stan mumbled as he picked up his and Richie's stuff and leaving the cafeteria. 

"Richie?" Stan called out as he made it to the bleachers behind the school- Richie's usual spot. "Rich?" He said again before he found Richie lying on his back and Eddie sitting next to him, smiles on their faces as they passed back and forth as they passed a small blunt back and forth. 

"Hello Stan My Man," Richie said and patted a spot next to him. "Join us." And so he did, sitting across from Eddie with Richie in between them. They stayed silent as Eddie and Richie smoked-Stan declined the many offers- but Stan still smiled as the other two did and occasionally they would giggle over nothing. The bell rang and Eddie stood abruptly. 

"Class Rich," he said. "Lets go to class." Richie looked from him to me then back. 

"I'm going to stay for a bit longer Eds."

"Okay Richie, I'll see you later." He waved at us, an awkward smile on his face before he turned and sprinted towards the school. 

"Bill yelled at me," Stan mumbled as he lied down next to Richie, trying to ignore the fact he's going to mess up his sweater. Richie looked over at him, his glasses slipping down his nose. 

"Eddie apologized to me, saying he should have told once it happened. That he didn't want to hurt me." Stan looked over at Richie, their noses almost touching. 

"This sucks," Stan mumbled, a pang in his chest. 

"Sure does Stanny." 

· · ·

A month has gone by since Eddie and Bill's big announcement and things have only gotten worse since. Now that they are out, they never have their hands off each other, their honeymoon phase is never ending. But it doesn't bother Richie as much anymore, at least Stan thinks so. And it doesn't bother him very much either- as long they are happy Stan tells himself. 

"We should make them jealous." Richie said one night as him and Stan were studying. 

"What?" Stan asked, looking from his textbook to Richie. 

"Bill and Eddie, we should like fake date right and make them jealous because Eddie will see how amazing and caring I am in a relationship and Bill will realize how amazing you are and will want to be with you." Richie explained and Stan felt lost. The two were lying on the stomachs on Stan's bed, book in front of them but between the two of them no work has really gotten done. 

"And how will this work?" 

"We start acting like they do, all close and we could hold hands and you can laugh at all my jokes." 

"You're jokes have to be funny to laugh at them Rich." Stan pointed out, a smile on his face. Richie gasped as he put his hand over his heart. 

"Stan My Man, you wound me. I don't think I can recover from that!" He rolled over onto his back and kept saying ouch over and over. Stan looked at him, laughs escaping his smile. Richie soon began laughing too and the two boys looked at each other as they laughed over nothing. 

"I like your plan Rich," he said between laughs. 

"Stanny, what will it take for you too realize that I am a fucking genius?" 

A week has passed since the plan and since the two have been trying to act like a couple. At lunch Richie kept his chin on Stan's shoulder as he would whisper jokes and even if they weren't funny Stan would laugh, in the hallways Richie kept his arm around him, when the Losers were out Richie would give Stan his jacket and Stan would smile at him, fluttering his long eyelashes at the other boy. It felt nice to Stan, even if it wasn't real. Richie was always sweet and overly affectionate towards him but this was different. 

"I think you two are cute together," Eddie commented as the Losers were over at Bill's. Him and Bill were cuddled up on the couch and Stan and Richie were next to them, Richie's arm wrapped around him. Mike, Ben, and Beverly were sitting on the floor, talking about the movie on the tv. 

"What?" Stan said back and Eddie smiled. 

"You and Richie, you guys are cute together." He said. 

"Oh, thank you Eddie." 

"I'm glad, I am. Richie needs some one like you to be there for him." 

"I will be Eddie." He looked away from the smaller boy and to Richie who's eyes were focused on the movie. He reached over and grabbed his free hand and played with it, keeping his eyes focused on the dry hands that were covered with band aids and his nails covered with black nail polish. He ran his thumb over his cracked knuckles and leaned closer to the boy, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Richie whispered, his eyes still focused on the movie. 

"I'm good Rich, I'm good." 

Stan stayed in for rest of the weekend, scared of what his mind was thinking and of the butterflies in his stomach. Maybe it wasn't Bill, may be he confused Bill's niceness and believed that he was meant to be with him. Or maybe he like the affection and extra attention he's been receiving this past week. Or maybe it was because Richie was sweet and made Stan smile and laugh when he didn't think it was possible. Stan groaned as he threw himself onto his bed, his face hitting his pillow. He screamed into it, the pillow muffiling the noise. He wishes that this feeling would go away, that the nerves and butterlifes would leave and that he could think of anything besides Richie. It almost felt like he couldn't breathe from the pang in his chest. 

There was a sudden knock on his bedroom door and he ignored it and soon there was a dip at the bottom of his bed. He turned his head and caught Bill's eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Stan asked as he sat up from his previous position. 

"I n-neded to talk to y-you Stan, it's been awhile since we ju-just spoke." 

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" 

"I wanted to apologize Stan, I was obsessed with my relationship with Eddie that I ignored you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you couldn't talk to me." Bill said flawlessly. 

"It's okay Bill." 

"N-no it's not o-okay. Talk to me, t-tell me what I-I missed. T-tell me a-about you and R-Richie." And so Stan did and it was nice to just talk without worrying what Bill would think. 

While setting out his outfit for school the next day, Stan heard pebbles being thrown at his window. He walked over and opened his window to Richie standing there, his face red and his chest moving fast. 

"Are you okay Rich?" Stan called down. 

"St-Stan I have to tell you something." Stan sighed and ran downstairs and to the back door. Opening the door Richie came to him immediately. 

"Why are you so out of breath?" Stan asked, placing his hands on Richie's shoulders. 

"B-Bill called me and apologized to me then he said something that I just can't get out of my mind." He breathed out heavily. 

"What did he say Rich?" Stan asked. 

"He told me that I'm lucky to have you and to never let you go and that he can tell how much you like me just by the way you talk about me." 

Richie rested his head against Stan's shoulder, his breath hot on Stan's neck. Stan wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

"Richie listen, I'm sorry okay. I thought that the plan would work but it backfired and now they both are just happy for us even though we aren't anything and that's really messing with my mind and I just," Stan paused, letting out a sigh. "I really like you Rich." The two were quiet as they held each other until Richie picked up his head and placed his hands on either side of Stan's face. 

"I love you Staniel Uris, I really do. And maybe this is just how the plan was meant to go." He said before leaning forward and kissing him. Their lips worked together, moving fast as they held onto each other as if their lifes depended on it.


End file.
